


The One Rule Club

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Castiel is Horny, Castiel is a Tease, Condoms, Dean is a Tease, Dean is a waiter, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, This work is Grammarly checked, gifs, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: There is only one rule... Consent.





	The One Rule Club

Castiel Novak, dressed in a stunningly crisp black suit, stepped through the large double doors and looked around him as he entered the building, the country manor was fabulous, old and beautiful looking on the outside, but modern and fancy on the inside. This was Castiel's first time attending a 'One Rule Club' party and it was no secret why he was there, he was there for the same reason as everyone else - to fuck.

Castiel eyed up the potentials as he passed into the main hall, a few decent looking men, but none that truly caught his eye... That is until he was standing in the main hall, being offered a glass of champagne. He faltered as he accepted the glass, there were dozens of men, handsome, rich bachelors... but his attention was immediately caught by the waiter, blazing green eyes, sprinkled freckles, lashes any woman would be jealous of... and those lips... So plump and kissable. 

Which was just typical, he thought. He was here to have mindless, uncomplicated, wild sex and the first guy he homes in on... isn't even on offer. Or is he? Castiel had watched the man as he had worked the room, serving drinks, getting more admiring looks from other men, but then the waiter's eyes had come back to rest on Castiel's face, just briefly... Before he had slipped behind a door, with his now empty tray, into the kitchens. 

"Mick Davies" A sudden and unexpected voice pulled Castiel out of his thoughts - thoughts of lines about how the waiter could better serve him - he turned to look at the man who'd spoken to him, his eyes started at the man's shoes, black and shiny, they traveled up his pants, clean and crisp, they lingered on the expensive belt, then drifted over his brilliantly white shirt, finally landing on the man's face, a layer of stubble over his cheeks and chin, Castiel liked that, hazel brown eyes, that were shinning as the man smiled at him. 

"Castiel Novak" He smiled in response, holding out a hand which Mick shook. Firm grip, steady pressure - hmm Castiel could work with that. If that waiter was off limits, then Mick Davis would do nicely. Castiel glanced around the room, buying time as he searched for something appropriate to say "Have you been to one of these events before?" He asked 

"This is my second time." Said Mick, eyeing up Castiel hungrily "How about yourself?"

"This is my first. I wonder if I might ask you how you found your experience of it the first time?" Castiel watched Mick as he spoke. 

"It was interesting. I was slightly nervous but I ended up having an amazing evening. How are you finding it? Nervous at all?" 

"No, not really," Said Castiel looking at Mick, head tilting to the side slightly "But I do like to make others feel nervous" His change in tone was instantly registered by Mick, he was flirting and they both knew it. 

Mick smiled "Do you, Castiel? And how exactly would you go about making me, nervous?"

Castiel watched as the kitchen doors opened and the waiter reentered the room, tray laden with more drinks. He downed the rest of his champagne and moved to put the empty glass on the tray as the waiter passed by, once again - their eyes met, Castiel gave a smile, before he took two full glasses off the tray and flicked his eyes up to the waiter again. 

"Thank you very much" Castiel smiled at him. 

The tiniest smirk lined the waiters face as he replied "You're welcome, _Sir_ " 

The waiter moved away and Castiel handed the second drink to Mick, closing the space between them slightly, he lowered his voice, leaning in "I guess I would ask you what you wanted, what you liked, I guess I would speak slowly and quietly into your ear, so close you can almost feel my lips on them, so that the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, I might brush a hand down your arm lightly" As he spoke, he traced his fingers down Mick's arm "You may think you would be able to hide your reactions, but eventually I would break through that defensive wall, you would start to breathe a bit quicker, you would feel the blood rushing to your dick, your hands would start to fidget, trying to find something else to do or think about as I awaken your primal senses, with just the whisper of my breath against your skin"

As Castiel pulled back away from Mick, he watched his face... Mick took a slightly deeper breath in, his eyes seeking out Castiel's as he sighed softly... Castiel smirked. Then he leaned in again.

"So Mick, what do you want?" Asked Castiel quietly, as his hand squeezed gently on Mick's arm, he took a half step forward, turning so he was by Mick's side, he slides his hand across Mick's shoulders and down his back, resting it on the small of his back for a moment, before it dips even lower to Mick's ass, Castiel grips it firmly as he whispers "What do you like?" He asked, eyes glinting. 

Before Mick could answer a bell rang and a man's voice could be heard over a microphone "Welcome gentlemen, if you could all gather in the presentation room... It is time to begin..." 

There was a general murmuring as people shifted and made their way into a larger room with seats set up, Mick and Castiel took seats next to one another and waited as the rest of them filled. Castiel moved his leg slightly so it brushed against Mick's, he wanted to keep up the slight anticipation he'd began to build up in the man, wanted to keep his interest on him. Mick's eyes glanced to the side, meeting Castiel's.

 

The man at the front of the room waited for everyone to take a seat before he spoke again "Good evening and welcome to The One Rule Club. First of all, I want to explain to you the basic's, as you know by now, we are a matching company - with a difference, we aim to set you up with your ideal sexual partner. We believe that dating someone should be fun, but let's face it - physical attraction is what lures us in, in the beginning, and the nerves of 'the first kiss' or 'the first time' can be off-putting, I have dated a number of people who were stunning on the outside, but rather vanilla when it came to having sex, which was usually a few weeks into the relationship. I ask you, why waste all that time only to find out the other person does nothing for you in the bedroom, even if they are lovely personality wise - sex is rather an important part to any relationship. I have come to believe that sleeping with someone should be the starting point, then if you are compatible in the bedroom, the nerves go away, you can then really get to know the person you are sleeping with, if you're not compatible personality wise - then you can go your separate ways, maybe even stay in touch for those lonely nights... Before you arrived this evening you all filled out a brief questionnaire of your likes, dislikes, kinks, sexual interests. The results of those questions can be located in these envelopes behind me if you collect your envelope - which will be clearly named - you will find a list of five names, those being the names of those whose interests match your own best. It is up to you if you wish to use the list to seek out a partner for the evening, you are under no obligation to do so. Should you be successful in finding a partner, there are thirty available bedrooms upstairs - which are equipt with condoms, lubricants and a wide range of toys, all new products, everything you could desire. Room keys are here and match up with the numbers on the door. So happy hunting gentlemen, and remember - There is only one rule - you must have consent, please enjoy" 

Mick turned to Castiel, his voice low as he answered Castiel's earlier question "I like watching my cock disappearing between soft plump lips, I also like being fucked - roughly, against a desk or wall preferably" 

Castiel's eyebrows raised in surprise, he grabbed Mick's hand and pulled him up from his seat, face's mere centimeters apart when he said "Well... I like confidence" 

He turned and dragged Mick away towards the desk with the room keys, grabbed one and pulled Mick through the crowd of men at the envelope table towards the stairs that led to the rooms. Checking the number on the key, seventeen, he searched out the room. Mick stood watching Castiel shove the key roughly into the door and open it... The door hadn't even closed behind them when Castiel slammed Mick into the wall. God, he needed this. He pressed himself against Mick and put his lips to his ears, tongue flicking out momentarily, teasingly brushing against the man's earlobe. 

"Do you consent?" He asked huskily as his hands gripped at Mick's hips, bruising him with his fingertips. 

"Fuckk yeah" Purred Mick as his own hips rolled up creating several points of contact that tingled warmly. Castiel's fingers gripping his hips, moving to that expensive belt he'd seen earlier, he unbuckled it and pulled it from Mick's pants. 

He looked at Mick "I also like your belt" His eyes flashed dangerously "I bet it would look incredible wrapped around your wrists... As I swallow you down" 

Mick smiled, pulling his suit jacket off and throwing it away from him "I knew it when I saw you, you're so sexy but I was also drawn in because I knew you would have a dark side. I definitely consent, fuck yeah... tie me up and use me until you're done" Said Mick putting his hands behind his back, submitting willingly. 

Castiel waisted no time, Mick's words had gone straight through him and made his dick stiffen and bulge. Wrapping the belt around Mick's wrists, he hooked the buckle tight, Mick's arms trapped behind his back, Castiel spun him back around so he was facing him, then he slunk down his body, fingers back at his pants, unzipping them and dragging them down roughly. Mick's cock was hard under his boxers and Castiel wanted it, wanted to taste it. He pushed Mick's hips back so he was trapped between the wall and Castiel, who licked his lips as he slid his fingers under the elastic waistband of Mick's boxers, and pulled them down. He gripped the base of Mick's cock, stroking it a few times in his hand as he moved his knees into a more comfortable position. He lowered his head down on to Mick's hard cock, tongue running around the head in his mouth. 

Mick gasps and lets his head hit the wall with a dull thud. His hands straining against the belt as the desire to put his hands on Castiel's head, in his hair, grows. 

"Oh, shit" He purrs out as Castiel moves his head up and down his shaft, sucking hard. "Fuck" 

Castiel holds the base of Mick's cock as he bobs up and down on it, Mick is groaning above him. Castiel wanted to give him a good, long, teasing blow job, but Mick's moans are making his dick twitch, he ~~wants~~ , needs to fuck him. He pulls his mouth off Mick and stands up... 

"On the bed," Says Castiel pulling his own jacket and shirt off quickly, he watches as Mick walks to the bed, with some difficulty as his hands are still tied and his pants are around his ankles... 

Mick practically flings himself over the edge of the bed, ass up in the air, hard cock hanging down between his legs off the edge of the bed. Castiel kicks his legs apart gently, as his fingers pull his own pant zip down. He pauses looking around. 

"Lube?" He says as though commanding it to suddenly appear before him. He leans over Mick, pressing his clothed groin against Mick's bare cheeks, he presses down harder than he needs to as he leans over to the bedside table and opens the top drawer, which is stocked with condoms and lube. He picks out a small tub of lube and a condom and rises back to his feet. Running his free hand over Mick's ass and smacking it lightly. He rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolls it down his shaft. 

"I'm going to free your arms, so you can hold on to the bed," Says Castiel before unbuckling the belt, he lets it drop to the floor before picking up the lube. He pushes Mick forward slightly and he climbs a little further up the bed, Castiel coming to rest on his knees on the bed behind him, he opens the bottle of lube and squirts some on his cock and some on Mick's ass, he grabs his dick, and rubs the head through the lube on Mick's cheeks pushing it teasingly against Mick's hole. 

"Fuck me" Breathes Mick, so Castiel slowly pushes in... Burying himself deep into the man's ass. It's hot and tight and Castiel try's to remain in control and not just start thrusting blindly - but then Mick grounds out "Fuck me hard" and Castiel is lost to the request... He pulls almost all the way back and slams in, loving the whimper his movements are drawing out of Mick. He lays himself down on Mick's body and starts bouncing his cock in and out of the wonderful tightness, grabbing at Mick's head and wrists. Anything to get some more leverage to allow him to really fuck this man - hard. 

 He pounds into Mick, feeling his body heating up, feeling the sweat trickle down his own forehead, he is grunting, Mick is grunting and crying out "Harder, fuck yeah - just like that" It's all so very primal and raw. Castiel bites gently at Mick's shoulder and the man just about loses it.

"Yeah, yeah - ugh fuck. That's it"

Spurred on, Castiel bites a little harder and Mick's whole body is trembling beneath him "You like that?" Cas asks "You like me biting you"

"Fuck yes" Panted Mick "I'm close, keep going" 

Castiel smiled, increasing the pace of his thrusts again, each one more powerful than the last. He sucks over the bite indents in Mick's shoulder "Fuck, your ass is hot" He grunts as he pounds into it

"Ughhh shit... Ca... Cas... I'm gonna come" Mick's body tightens, his ass seems to squeeze down on Castiel's dick. Castiel comes hard, inside the condom, inside Mick, as Mick comes into the sheet beneath him... 

"Ohhh fuck" Castiel rolls to the side after a few slower thrusts as the last of his come spurts out of his cock. 

 

They lay together for a couple of minutes, allowing their breathing to steady...

"That was amazing. Your cock... is amazing. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Says Mick, smiling sleepily. Mick sits up and leans over the bed to grab his pants from the floor, he gives Castiel a card, with his number on and Castiel takes a moment to read it, before smiling at Mick, it had been fun... Chances were - Castiel would call him. 

Castiel looks at Mick as he lays back on the bed, sprawled out naked, he is a handsome man, firm in all the right places... But Castiel has no intention of staying the night here. He stands up, takes a few steps away from the bed and says "I'm going to take a shower" Flashing a smile back to Mick, who is yawning, but nods. 

Castiel takes a long hot shower, washes his hair, scrubs himself thoroughly, lets the hot water hit and roll over his shoulders and trickle down his skin. Finally, he gets out, he spends a long time drying himself off too, towel drying his hair and body. He quietly opens the bathroom door and peers into the room - just as he was hoping, Mick was sleeping. Castiel dresses quickly and leaves a note ... 

'I had fun, I'll call - C' 

And with that, he sneaks out of the room... 

***

Castiel moves through the building quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. He makes his way to the exit.

As he pushed open the heavy door and stepped out into the darkness, he saw a shadowy figure leaning back against the side of the building, one leg up so that his foot rested behind him against the wall, he had a cigarette in his hand and as he brought the lighter up, sparking the small flame it illuminated his face... It was the waiter, looking somehow even hotter than when Castiel saw him earlier, he gotten changed, obviously, he was about to go home.

"Sneaking out?" Asked the waiter as he blew out a whisp of smoke. 

Castiel smiled "I don't stay the night with men on the first fuck" 

The waiter laughed "You haven't ever met one that made you want sex for breakfast?"

"Not yet," Said Castiel stepping nearer

"That's too bad, the only thing better than sex, is morning sex... Sets you up in a good mood for the whole day" 

"I'll take your word for it," Said Castiel, then an idea crossed his mind and he added with a smirk, "Unless you wanted to 'get breakfast' together?" 

"What about your guy in there?" Asked the waiter in surprise, eyebrow raised. 

"What about him? Jealous?" Asked Castiel cockily

"No," Said the waiter, just a little to quickly "I could fuck circles around that guy" 

Castiel smirked, this guy was totally jealous - how fucking hot was that "As intriguing as being able to fuck in circles sounds, I had better be going" 

Castiel turned and began to walk away, fingers crossed in his palm and silently counting in his head, 'one-two - thr...' 

"Wait" Castiel stopped, smirking to himself "What about breakfast?" Castiel turned around, eyes dropping to where the green-eyed waiter was holding his cock out of his pants through the zip... He hadn't been expecting it, a smile split his face at the sight of the beautiful cock being offered.

He looked back up into the waiter's eye's, stepping forwards toward him "I guess I could be persuaded to stay a little longer" He said as he surged forwards grabbing the waiter by the arm. But something happened that Castiel wasn't expecting, the waiter moved quickly, one hand grabbed at Castiel's wrist and twisted it... as the other found Castiel's shoulder and pushed him down, on to his knees.

Castiel looked up, frowning slightly "This is an expensive suit," He huffed out, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, well... I'm not a cheap fuck, you want it? Earn it" Said the waiter defiantly "Suck me off" Gripping Castiel's throat in a way that made Castiel's dick begin to swell instantly. 

 

Castiel wraps his lips around the thick cock and sucks, he loves giving head, he loves feeling a cock swelling on his tongue, loves the breathy pants from the man he is blowing - so quick and hot. He suddenly feels an unwelcome tug on his hair - looking up he see's the waiter looking down on him, his eyes darkened with arousal.

The waiter pulls Castiel up off the ground and tucks his erection in his pants "Come with me" He says dragging Castiel back into the building "In here" He says suddenly turning to a room and unlocking the door, he drags Castiel inside behind him...

The waiter starts to strip in front of Castiel, who stands to take in the wondrous sight of the man in front of him. 

"You might wanna take those off..." He said suddenly "Unless you're ok with your 'expensive' suit getting covered in come" He smirked, his confidence and 'take' attitude was a huge turn on to Castiel, who for the second time that evening began to strip off. 

"How did you know this room would be free?" Asked Castiel as he removed his shoes and socks.

"I booked it - you know, just in case. Now are we going to talk or are we going to fuck?" Castiel turned his head up to see the waiter, rolling a condom down his cock, the waiter caught his gaze and smirked "Your gonna ride my cock. Wanna feel your tight ass around me" 

Castiel bit his lip, discarding the rest of his clothing in record time and striding over to the other man, he shoved him backward on to the bed and climbed up over him. He gripped his rock hard cock behind him and held it still, impaling himself down on it slowly, fuck lube, he just needed this man inside him - NOW. His words had Castiel's stomach flipping with nerves and excitement. The burn of the stretch forced his eyes closed, a faint gasp sucked in through his lips as he slid down on the cock until it filled him completely.

"Fuckkkk" Ground out the waiter underneath him "I knew you'd be tight. Such a fuckable ass... So hot" 

Castiel started moving as soon as the pain subsided, grinding down on the man's cock, rocking his hips back and forth. Feeling that thick cock sliding in and out of his ass, amazing. Slightly bigger than Mick's had been too. A beautiful dick. 

The waiter suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down and for a split second Castiel thought he was going to kiss him - should he kiss him? His lips were amazing, but Castiel always thought of kissing as something truly intimate - fucking was just getting off. Kissing meant feelings. Before he'd decided what he was going to do, the waiter rolled them both over, Castiel's gasp of surprise escaping before he could stop it, his legs were roughly hoisted up and the beautiful stranger held them up and began a brutal thrusting into Castiel that had him crying out - unable to stop himself, he just gasped and moaned. 

"Ohhhh fuck" He almost shouted as his ass was rammed into, again and again, the warming and tightening in his gut building rapidly. He reached between himself and the other man, stroking his own cock.

"Yeah, that's it. Wanna see you come, with me fucking your tight hole" Panted the waiter as he thrust into Castiel and watched him tug on his dick... Castiel groaned as he came, hot and thick all up his own stomach. 

"Ahhhh Jesus fuck" 

"Turn over" Demanded the waiter, pulling out quickly and tugging at Castiel's side, Castiel rolled on to his front and felt the thick, hard cock rubbing between his cheeks - a second later he felt thick hot come splatter over his ass. He first thought was panic - he'd seen this man put a condom on?? 

"Ahhhhhh yes" Purred the other man - Seconds later, Castiel felt his weight leave the bed. He turned to see the man throwing a condom in the bin in the corner of the room. The waiter looked at him "Had it on the whole time I was in you, don't look so worried - I'm clean anyway. Just wanted to paint that pretty ass" He smiled that shit eating grin of his as Castiel watched him straighten up, grabbing his pants and pulling them up, zipping up as he glanced around for his top, breath still a little ragged "Mmm - thanks. That was fun. You ever want a decent fuck again, call me" He said and to Castiel's shock he pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed Castiel's arm and scribbled his phone number straight on to his skin. With his name... Dean. Before grabbing his top and pulling it on, he collected his shoes and jacket and walked out of the room... Leaving Castiel panting on the bed, still naked and covered in come. He hurried to clean himself up and get dressed. 

Castiel left, feeling truly content, with the phone numbers of two gorgeous men... Now the only problem was, deciding which one to call...


End file.
